The Exchange
by hollyivy7
Summary: "The ones in search of their hearts and the boy who desperately wishes to be rid of his." Lavi gets along fabulously with all the members of the Organization - except the ones he doesn't. D.Grayman X Kingdom Hearts
1. VI

"So," said Lavi.

Zexion said nothing, leaning casually on a wall while intently reading a book, A History of Experimental Psychology.

"Interesting reading," Lavi commented.

Zexion didn't even spare him a glance.

"Aren't we chatty today," the redhead muttered to himself before plowing forward. "The others seem to think we share some sort of bond because we have only one eye. How ridiculous, eh?"

Silence. Really awkward silence that seemed to say, "That's absolutely fascinating; could you go away now?"

"I mean, you only _show_ one eye. You can still see out of both. So I, ah, guess that doesn't really count," Lavi corrected himself with a nervous laugh.

Still no reply. Right, Lavi was going to go before he embarrassed himself any further. Like he always said: if at first you don't succeed, try, try again. But you know, you really should stop trying after the fifth failure or so. No one likes a stubborn bastard. But just when he was about to leave, Zexion looked up. Glacial aqua met shocked green.

"No," said Zexion, and Lavi was so surprised to hear the slate-haired Nobody speak that he almost didn't catch what was said next.

"You too," said Number VI shrewdly. "You can see out of both."

Lavi allowed his eyebrows to raise before grinning again. Figuring that the other teen deserved a prize for being so clever, he flipped back his eyepatch to reveal a strikingly pale amber eye.

"See, heterochromia isn't exactly common or a good omen. So I cover it, for convenience's sake!" the boy explained cheerfully.

People, no matter what part of the world they were from, distrusted different or new things. So even if Lavi tried to tell them that different colored eyes were caused by excess or lack of pigment and that they weren't a sign of witchcraft, he would be ignored. And he wasn't bitter. Nope, not at all.

"No one else has ever noticed before. How'd you know?" the Bookman apprentice asked curiously.

No response.

Lavi smiled wryly and resigned himself to a one-sided conversation. (Inwardly, he marked off Zexion as one of the people he needed to keep a watch on.)

* * *

Edit 6/23/10: I am actually very surprised no one has written an Organization! Lavi before. Also, if you see any mistakes, or have any suggestions, or just want to prod me to update faster, REVIEW.


	2. I

"What a strange boy you are," mused Xemnas, the Superior of the In-between. He stepped closer to Lavi and rested his hand on the left side of the redhead's chest. Lavi stilled, head lowered slightly and eyes shadowed by his hair.

_Thump, ba-thump, ba-thump_, was the only sound coming from Lavi._  
_

"We would all kill for a heart," Number I said conversationally. "Have killed, in fact."

His hand clenched almost spasmodically, fingers almost clawing at Lavi's shirt.

"But _you_ would rather..."

Xemnas' hand _sank in_, bypassed his ribs, and lightly touched Lavi's heart. It tickled. Not in a good way. In a "you're about to die unless you do something about it, which you can't" way.

_Oh. So this is how Allen felt. _

_...I kind of never wanted to know how Allen felt, actually.  
_

"...just give it away."

A calm part of Lavi, the Bookman side of him, noted the parallels between Xemnas and Tyki. It went on to wonder if Organization XIII and the Noahs were aware of each other, and if so, were they actually related?

The other more human half of Lavi was still stuck on the fact that there was currently a hand in his thoracic cavity.

_Thump, ba-thump, ba-thump, t__hump, ba-thump, ba-thump. _

Lavi finally met the Nobody's eyes (gold like his, they really were too similar) and said steadily, "Bookmen have no need for hearts."

_Liar._

Xemnas half-smirked_, _half-growled, "I wonder how far you can travel while still believing that."

And with that parting remark, the Superior turned on his heel and walked away, his robe trailing behind him.

* * *

Hi again! So, to the few readers I have, what did you think of this chapter? Do you like the way the story is headed? I wrote this in about an hour so if you see any typos, please tell me.

REVIEW :)


End file.
